The first man-made plastic was invented in Britain in 1851 by Alexander PARKES. He publicly demonstrated it at the 1862 International Exhibition in London, calling the material Parkesine. Derived from cellulose, Parkesine could be heated, molded, and retain its shape when cooled. It was, however, expensive to produce, prone to cracking, and highly flammable. In 1868, American inventor John Wesley HYATT developed a plastic material he named Celluloid, improving on PARKES' invention so that it could be processed into finished form. HYATT patented the first injection molding machine in 1872. It worked like a large hypodermic needle, using a plunger to inject plastic through a heated cylinder into a mold. The industry expanded rapidly in the 1940s because World War II created a huge demand for inexpensive, mass-produced products. In 1946, American inventor James Watson HENDRY built the first screw injection machine. This machine also allowed material to be mixed before injection, so that colored or recycled plastic could be added to virgin material and mixed thoroughly before being injected. In the 1970s, HENDRY went on to develop the first gas-assisted injection molding process.
Injection molding machines consist of a material hopper, an injection ram or screw-type plunger, and a heating unit. They are also known as presses, they hold the molds in which the components are shaped. Presses are rated by tonnage, which expresses the amount of clamping force that the machine can exert. This force keeps the mold closed during the injection process. Tonnage can vary from less than five tons to 6000 tons, with the higher figures used in comparatively few manufacturing operations. The total clamp force needed is determined by the projected area of the part being molded. This projected area is multiplied by a clamp force of from two to eight tons for each square inch of the projected areas. As a rule of thumb, four or five tons per square inch can be used for most products. If the plastic material is very stiff, it will require more injection pressure to fill the mold, thus more clamp tonnage to hold the mold closed. The required force can also be determined by the material used and the size of the part, larger parts require higher clamping force. With Injection Molding, granular plastic is fed by gravity from a hopper into a heated barrel. As the granules are slowly moved forward by a screw-type plunger, the plastic is forced into a heated chamber, where it is melted. As the plunger advances, the melted plastic is forced through a nozzle that rests against the mold, allowing it to enter the mold cavity through a gate and runner system. The mold remains cold so the plastic solidifies almost as soon as the mold is filled. Mold assembly or die are terms used to describe the tooling used to produce plastic parts in molding. The mold assembly is used in mass production where thousands of parts are produced. Molds are typically constructed from hardened steel, etc. Hot-runner systems are used in molding systems, along with mold assemblies, for the manufacture of plastic articles. Usually, hot-runners systems and mold assemblies are treated as tools that may be sold and supplied separately from molding systems.